


Eleventh day of xmas

by purplefox



Series: 12 days of xmas [11]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: There is meaning to it... least Dick thinks there might be





	

Dick had repeated his schedule from the morning before. Come back after patrol after spending a nice amount of time avoiding and ignoring Bruce. With the man causing him sleepless nights and not in the way Dick wanted to be tired and sleepless he could wait a few more days.

He had showered and was lounging by the window a huge cup of coffee in his hands the mug given to him by Damian with the words ‘my best sidekick’ in cursive. Dick had found it hilarious and kept it because it was funny and because Damian had given it to him. The kid’s sense of humour wasn’t that bad either.

He had the Robin trash talking down pat and he was even better at it than Dick had been and Dick had spent a good amount of his career as Nightwing and Robin being told to just please just shut up and fight.

Good times. Good ole times but Damian’s insults were just good. His jabs made to poke fun, make you feel ridiculous and in some places, it was meant to hurt. Kid could use some work on his reassurances but Dick had already said that was Bruce’s job.

The floodlights came on again and Dick sighed before he froze at the sound of the pipes. He knew the Christmas song for what Bruce was torturing him with and he was relieved as it was that he only had a day left unless Bruce wanted to try some other nonsense. If he did, if tomorrow was not the end of it he would drive to the manor and strangle Bruce himself.

Still the song being piped brought chills down his spine because he remembered that song and it made sense. Or at least the last two days had. The men leaping around… the women’s clothes it had been so long ago he had forgotten.

The play Bruce had taken him to for the holidays. They had snacked on peanuts and candy and laughed together enjoying the production. For Dick, it had been one of the few times he had seen Bruce truly smile. They had enjoyed the performance. Dick had been swept away at the clothes and the routines. He knew he could do better but that had nothing to do with it.

For him that time with Bruce, that little play had been one of the best casual nights of his life. The play had been simple; people had been amazed that Bruce Wayne and his ward had gone. The tux had been overdoing it in his opinion but being by Bruce’s side and enjoying something so simple. He had been so young, so happy and things had been so simple back then. Simple and hard too.

That play and that night had been so long ago. He couldn’t believe that Bruce had even remembered it. Dick smiled to himself as he listened to the familiar tune and hummed along. It did not get Bruce off the hook of course. Bruce was still an ass but for him to dig so far down into memory lane for the both of them made Dick’s heart clench from nostalgia. He was unable to take his eyes away from the makeshift stage. Just like how years ago he had been unable to look away from the performance. Some things never changed.


End file.
